Fabriquer l'aube
by Nyxia
Summary: OS / Castle passe l'été aux Hampton "Il rassemblait des morceaux éparpillés d'elle qu'il avait dans la tête. Toutes ces choses qui la rendaient absolue. Menaçante."


_Hello les gens!_

_Alors voici ma nouvelle fic. Elle se situe fin de la saison 2 alors que Castle décide de passé l'été dans les Hampton avec Gina. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus pour la mettre en contexte! :) _

_Je sais bien que je ne suis vraiment pas d'actualité alors que la saison 6 est terminée aux USA, mais bon, je vais là où ma muse me mène! :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**You got a secret  
****It starting to show  
****How long can you keep it?  
****How far would you go?**

Le lever du soleil. Un autre. Encore.

Rick soupira.

Non que le spectacle chaque matin ne fût à couper le souffle. Mais il aurait préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

Il étira ses longues jambes sur l'herbe et but une gorgée de son premier café. Il en aura probablement besoin de nombreux autres. La nuit avait été courte, les brumes du sommeil encore présentes sur son visage fatigué.

Depuis quelque temps, il se retrouvait ainsi dehors à regarder le soleil apparaître. Assis face à la mer, la vue était immanquablement époustouflante. Cela n'effaçait pourtant pas l'épuisement dans lequel la nuit le laissait chaque fois.

Richard était dans les Hampton depuis un mois. Il avait été heureux de retrouver la chaleur, la plage et l'ambiance de vacances que sa maison lui procurait. Les Hampton contrastaient furieusement avec New York et il avait apprécié ce changement de décor.  
Il affectionnait, bien sûr, le mode de vie qu'il avait dans la Grosse Pomme. Les sorties jet-set, les restos branchés, les concerts et autres distractions, la routine qu'il avait avec sa mère et sa fille, ses périodes d'écriture plus ou moins assidues. Et ses incursions devenue quotidiennes au sein de la brigade des Homicides.

L'écrivain avait néanmoins aimé cette distance qu'il avait su mettre entre le commissariat et lui les premiers jours de son arrivée aux Hampton. Il avait tout son temps à sa disposition, il faisait ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il le souhaitait et jouissait de la tranquillité des lieux. Il avait écrit avec constance, Gina et lui avaient été sur la même longueur d'onde et il y avait crû.

Castle avait compté. Cela avait duré 5 jours. Une semaine. Tout au plus.

Mais cet éloignement qu'il s'était imposé lui avait vite pesé bien lourd, il avait dû l'admettre. Il avait voulu se faire croire que c'était pour l'écriture qu'il avait quitté le commissariat et l'équipe. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit. Mais quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête, il savait qu'il y avait une autre raison à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu songé. C'était tout de même ce qui l'avait poussé à partir.

Il s'était rapidement ennuyé de l'esprit de fraternité qu'il avait avec les gars et l'atmosphère espiègle inhérente. Il les considérait comme de réels amis et savaient qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Les deux agents l'avaient rapidement intégrer dans leur équipe et bien qu'ils auraient pu voir sa présence comme intruse, ils l'avaient fait se sentir bienvenu et à sa place.

Et puis, autre chose lui avait vite manqué. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il s'était interdit de penser plus loin. Il avait essayé d'occuper son esprit avec l'écriture, ce qui avait fonctionné un moment. Puis, cela n'avait plus été possible. L'écriture lui avait fait faux bond et il s'était surpris quelques fois à avoir le regard dans le vague. Il reprenait cependant contenance et arrivait sans mal à poursuivre sa journée.

Mais voilà, à vouloir s'empêcher d'y penser le jour, il s'était retrouvé 10 jours après son arrivée à en rêver. Au début, ces rêves avaient été innocents. Ils le ramenaient à la connivence qu'ils partageaient et dont il s'ennuyait tant. Ces rêves étaient toujours un peu flou, jamais rien de concret. Juste une impression, vague. Sa présence, sans plus. Assez cependant pour le laisser dérouté au réveil. Et plus les journées avaient avancés, plus sa langueur avait accru et ses rêves s'étaient transformés en quelque chose de patent, de palpable. Le lendemain, il pouvait se rappeler des scènes auxquelles il avait rêvé. Leur dialogue, le décor, leur vêtement.

Puis, une nuit, il n'y avait plus eu de vêtement. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Au beau milieu de la nuit, il avait été s'asseoir dehors et avait attendu que le soleil se lève. Trop troublé pour se rendormir. Ou trop effrayé, il n'avait su le dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve l'impliquant, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Et en patientant que le ciel s'éclaire, il avait repassé son rêve en revue. Sa bouche à lui sur son ventre, sa main entre ses cuisses, la frénésie, l'urgence. Il avait pu encore entendre leurs gémissements.

Par la suite, les nuits sans rêves avaient été rares et il s'était retrouvé de plus en plus fréquemment assis devant cette mer. C'était devenu un recueillement avec lui-même, à se reconstruire chaque fois d'y avoir rêvé. Il avait eu d'autres rêves érotiques, mais ils avaient été entremêlés d'autres plus inoffensifs. Et il n'y avait fait aucune distinction. Chaque fois, tous ces songes l'avaient mis dans un état proche de la torpeur. Il s'était retrouvé démuni. Et chaque fois, il avait dû prendre un moment face à ce début de jour pour se fabriquer une aube afin de pouvoir traverser une nouvelle journée.

Le ciel avait des éclats orangés qui se fondaient avec le bleu de l'océan.

Rick vida sa tasse d'un trait et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Cette nuit n'avait pas été différente, il avait encore rêvé d'_elle_. Il se refusait de penser à son nom. Cela l'aurait rendu présente, trop tangible. Plutôt, il préféra songer, énumérer tous ces détails qui faisaient que c'était_ elle_. Qui la rendaient complète, entière...

Sa dépendance aux cafés qu'il lui apportait. Il savait par cœur ce qu'_elle_ aimait; un grand café au lait écrémé, double vanille sans sucre. Ces innombrables cafés qui lui mettaient un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Et qu'il aimait tant.

Sa petite cicatrice qu'_elle_ avait au menton, du côté droit. « Accident de bicyclette quand j'avais 7 ans » lui avait-_elle_ répondu. Téméraire, s'était-_elle_ qualifiée.

Son adolescence fougueuse qui lui avait donné une capacité plutôt étonnante à tolérer l'alcool. _Elle_ appréciait la vodka, le vin, mais c'était la bière qu'_elle_ favorisait. Et bien mal s'en prendrait à celui qui oserait la mettre au défi de qui boirait le plus de bouteilles.

Sa collection impressionnante de manteaux. De toutes les couleurs, de toutes les textures, de toutes les matières. Et que dire de ses chaussures. Stilettos, bottes à talons hauts, escarpins. Noirs, pour la plupart. Jamais il n'avait connu de fille qui arrivait à supporter des talons hauts aussi longtemps, jour après jour, et qui plus est, parvenait à courir de longues distances et rattraper des suspects.  
Il était toujours surpris lorsqu'_elle_ n'en portait pas puisqu'il devait pencher la tête pour la regarder, alors qu'habituellement _elle_ était à sa hauteur, yeux dans les yeux.

Son dos qui se raidissait lorsqu'il la touchait.

Son humilité lors d'une enquête. Face à un sujet qui échappait à ses connaissances_, elle_ n'avait pas peur de poser une tonne de question pour éclairer ce qui était inconnu pour _elle._

Le silence dans lequel _elle_ se murait lorsqu'_elle_ était contrariée.

Ou au contraire, son expressivité quand un cas la préoccupait. _Elle_ parlait beaucoup, élaborait des idées, cherchait des indices, explorait de nouvelles théories avec lui.

Son absence d'appétit lorsqu'_elle_ travaillait sur une affaire. Devant le tableau blanc ou à farfouiller dans la paperasse, _elle_ négligeait de manger. C'était lui qui lui apportait café, bouteille d'eau et nourriture diverse. _Elle_ s'oubliait dans son travail.

Tout ce qu'_elle_ savait cacher si bien, pourtant si mal, derrière ses sourires fatigués et son regard parfois lointain.

Sa fossette sur la joue gauche qui apparaissait lorsqu'_elle_ se pinçait les lèvres. De concentration, d'irritation. Ou pour s'empêcher de rire.

Ses multiples expressions faciales.

Le mot « muse » qu'_elle_ détestait. Parce qu'_elle_ ne se voyait pas sous cet angle. Parce qu'_elle_ croyait à tort que le terme la diminuait. Qu'_elle_ n'était que ça. Alors que pour lui, _elle_ était ça et plus encore. Et que le mot lui convenait parfaitement.

Ses commentaires malicieux qu'_elle_ échappait ici et là et qui le laissait imaginer bien des choses.

Ses théories à lui ainsi que presque toutes ses blagues accueillies par un roulement d'yeux de sa part. _Elle_ levait les yeux au ciel, presque découragée. Ou peut-être l'était-_elle_ vraiment. Mais il avait remarqué que cela se produisait moins fréquemment et qu'_elle_ lui renvoyait des répliques savoureuses et drôles. Il aimait sa vivacité d'esprit et cette joute verbale qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Il s'amusait bien avec _elle_ et avait découvert un bon sens de l'humour derrière ses airs professionnels.

Depuis qu'_elle_ faisait partie de sa vie, il s'était lentement désintéressé des autres. Les femmes faciles, peu subtiles quant à leurs intentions. Et _elle_, il savait qu'_elle_ était plus légère. Et qu'_elle_ riait.

Son rire, rare, en cascade.

Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras, ou faire une blague en la poussant. Et tous craignaient son jugement. _Elle_ ne profitait pas de son avantage pour la simple raison qu'_elle_ ne le percevait pas. Mais lui s'autorisait à la bousculer, la mettre au pied du mur, la provoquer. Était-ce vraiment pour le maire qu'_elle_ supportait son comportement? Ou y trouvait-_elle_ une planche de salut?

Son goût douteux pour les chandails à col roulés. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il préférait. D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi _elle_ avait acquis cette habitude de les porter. C'était son uniforme, sa façon à _elle_ de faire oublier qu'_elle_ était femme dans un monde d'hommes. De mettre en évidence ses talents et compétences plutôt que sa beauté. Il appréciait cela d'_elle_. Qu'_elle_ n'ait jamais eu le réflexe avec ses collègues d'utiliser ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins._ Elle_ avait assez de son entêtement, son obstination et sa persévérance.

_Elle_ était la sorte de personne qui s'investissait dans ce qu_'elle_ faisait. Qui se souciait des autres et de leur n'abandonnait pas.  
Et qui ne reculait jamais.

Sa résilience. Le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête plus d'une fois. _Elle_ avait encaissé. Écopé. Sans un mot. Avec force.  
Fêlée à de nombreux endroits, jusqu'à la cassure. Mais _elle_ résistait.  
_Elle_ n'avait peur de rien ni personne. Courait après le danger, flirtait avec la mort, imposait sa volonté.  
Battait des cils, serrait les poings ou levait le majeur selon l'ennemi.

Ses yeux qui changeaient de couleur au gré de ses humeurs et de la lumière. Ces yeux magnétiques qui passaient de l'ambre au vert.

Sa mâchoire carrée.

Ses pommettes hautes.

Ses sourcils bien dessinés.

Son nez fin.

Ses lèvres parfaites.

Sa silhouette élancée.

Ses jambes interminables.

Il rassemblait des morceaux éparpillés d'_elle_ qu'il avait dans la tête. Toutes ces choses qui la rendaient absolue. Menaçante.

_Elle_ était menaçante dans tous ses aspects. Menaçante de beauté. D'humanité. De rage de vivre. Menaçante de doute et d'incompréhension. De fêlures et de victoires. De légèreté rentrée et de gravité latente. Aucune demi-mesure._ Elle_ était menaçante d'entièreté. _Elle_ était pleine, menaçante de forces et de fragilités.

Tout compte fait, en la détaillant ainsi sous toutes ses coutures, il ne faisait que la matérialisé d'avantage sous ses yeux. Katherine Beckett était partout. Et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il ne devait pas. Il avait quitté le commissariat pour pouvoir s'affranchir de sa présence alors qu'_elle _concevait son avenir avec un autre. _Un autre_. Comme si lui-même avait été une option. Ce qui n'avait pas semblé le cas, en définitive.

Il la devinait aisément même si pour lui elle demeurait tout de même une énigme. Un mystère qui le poursuivait jusqu'ici, alors que le soleil prenait doucement sa place en des teintes orange et rouge.

« Richard! »

Une rupture dans ses pensées. La voix était trop perchée, le ton trop haut. L'air s'immobilisa.

Il entendait Gina arriver derrière lui. Sa venue sonnait comme une musique trop forte, discordante.

Il soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

« Tu es déjà debout? La pression de terminer ton roman te rend insomniaque, ma parole! »

Ce qu'il avait de bien avec Gina était que lorsqu'elle posait des questions, elle fournissait toujours elle-même des réponses. Il pouvait, sans gêne, utiliser l'argument qu'elle venait de lui servir.

La blonde s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Elle avait bien remarqué tous les autres matins où il s'était retrouvé là, mais n'avait rien dit pensant qu'il était inquiet de terminer son roman à temps. Mais en avisant son visage, elle eut un doute. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rougis. Quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier peignait son visage. Pouvait-on être si tourmenté par un livre? Elle n'était plus si sûre.

Richard, lui, attendait. Nullement pressé d'offrir une explication quelconque à ces yeux inquisiteurs. Il se moquait qu'elle put avoir des questions.

Il savait désormais que le reste de son séjour aux Hampton serait pareil à son début. Les journées s'allongeant, interminables, et les nuits se figeant, implacables. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_Elle_ l'avait rattrapé. Et il y consentait avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? _

_J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette petite incursion dans la tête de Castle! :)_

_J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !_

_J'ai vu le final de la saison 6 et s'il y en a parmi vous qui veulent en discuter, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer un MP. Ça me fera extrêmement plaisir de pouvoir en parler avec d'autres ! ;)_

_Laissez une marque de votre passage par une review, c'est toujours grandement apprécié! ;)_


End file.
